Lolipop
by Wachi-wa
Summary: Hanya cerita spontan sehabis mendengarkan lagu Lolly-Maejor feat JB. "MadaHina area"


Lolipop

Madara U. | Hinata .H| Romance |Disc : Masashi K.| T|

Happy Reading Minna!

* * *

Please read it with song "Lolly by Maejor feat JB"

* * *

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat dengan kaki jenjangnya, memakai gaun berwarna indigo-blues dengan rambut ditusuk dan digelung agak berantakan, astaga, dia layaknya bidadari yang menghampiri tempat kumuh. Bergerak, menghindar, berkelit dengan indahnya dari tangan-tangan lelaki belang yang bergoyang di _dance floor._

Kakinya yang putih mengantarkannya mendekat ke meja bir dengan cepat, mendekati lelaki yang duduk dengan memangku wajah yang menatap kedatangannya dengan senyuman menawan, rambutnya hitam panjang beratakan dan dasi tertarik lepas, lelaki elit yang kini seperti kain bekas lap, berantakan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ketika wanita itu datang, duduk didepannya dengan menawan lalu tersenyum padanya, ia tampak sedikit kikuk.

Tangan lelaki itu membelai rambut yang jatuh menjuntai seenaknya, lalu meremas pipi gadis itu sambil tersenyum usil. Ia tak ingin menari seperti orang idiot, ia hanya meminum _tequila_ tiga gelas lalu mencoba menyamarkan diri agar wanita-wanita diujung meja tak mendekatinya, dia hanya malas menanggapi hingga bidadarinya datang.

Sebenarnya sangat mudah, lagipula ini bar miliknya.

Gadis itu berkelit ketika pipinya hendak dijewer lagi, sedangkan lelaki itu tertawa. Ia mengenggam tangan mungilnya dan menarik sang bidadari keluar dari tempat laknat itu dan membawanya pergi dari situ, menuju tempat yang lebih baik. Seperti, panti asuhan.

Memandangi gadisnya lagi yang kini telah bergati baju di toko terdekat, dengan baju panjang yang menutup semua tubuhnya, ia tak lagi terlihat seperti bidadari bertubuh indah yang menawan, ia adalah gadis biasa yang manis-layaknya lollipop. Gadis itu menarik dasi sang pria lalu merapikannya- hanya menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kiri yang hanya tertawa dan meremas pipinya.

Berhenti di mall besar dan mengambil barang-barang, lagipula itu juga mall miliknya. Ia membungkuskan mainan dan baju yang bagus, buku yang banyak dan alat tulis. Lelaki itu tetap hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sang gadis, apa yang ia lakukan, kata-katanya, dan juga senyumannya yang membuat wajahnya yang tembam menjadi semakin manis.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi, dan lelaki itu kembali menjewer pipinya.

…

* * *

…

Awalnya mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja, ketika Eropa tengah kedatangan musim dingin yang hebat dan yang lelaki itu tahu kalau tidak memakai _sweater_ atau apapun yang hangat-semacam itu, ia bakal mati kedinginan didalam mobil hitamnya. Ia tengah memberhentikan mobilnya untuk meminum kopi hangat, dan ia melihat sang gadis yang berjalan dengan satu kopi hangat ditangan dan mendekati anak kecil yang kumel dan terlihat kedinginan di tengah hujan salju.

Oh siapa saja pasti tau niat baiknya, ia mengajak sang anak ke pinggir jalan lalu duduk dan memberikan jaket tebalnya serta kopi hangat ditangannya. Anak itu tentu menerimanya dengan bahagia, mereka bercerita hingga tertawa-entah apa yang diceritakannya. Lelaki itu baru pertamakali melihat ada wanita muda yang- tentunya sangat manis- mau memberikan jaket dan minumannya yang barang tentu banyak wanita yang tak ingin melakukannya untuk anak jalanan yang kumel seperti itu.

Ia awalnya tak menghiraukannya.

Lalu seminggu setelah kejadian itu, ia kembali memberhentikan mobilnya dekat kedai kopi dan memesan kopi hangat, ia bersumpah serapah karena salju benar-benar membuatnya kedinginan meskipun telah memakai jaket dua lapis, dan kembali. Ia melihat gadis itu, tetapi ia tak memakai jaket dan tersenyum pada nenek-nenek ditengah trotoar, bodoh! Nenek itu punya waktu sebentar dan kau memberikan jaketmu!? Batin lelaki itu sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Matanya melihat kearah gadis itu dengan intens, dan kembali tak memperhatikannya.

Musim dingin telah lelah, seharusnya musim semi telah tiba dan lelaki itu tak perlu memakai jaket tebal- yang sialnya tak melindunginya dari apapun, dasar jaket bodoh!- umpatnya sambil mengeratkan jaketnya yang berjumlah tiga lapis. Ia sedang tak mood untuk minum kopi, biarpun kafein telah membuatnya candu juga, lelaki itu hanya meminum teh hangat sambil menunggu kearah jalan. Sudah selama musim dingin ini ia selalu disuguhi hal yang sama, gadis itu memberikan mantelnya-sepatunya-roti bakar- apel- atau yang paling sering, jaket.

Sebenarnya punya berapa banyak jaket gadis itu? Atau dia keterlaluan bodoh?

Ternyata gadis itu tak membantu siapapun hari ini, tetapi ia membawa tas besar sambil bernyanyi senang. Oh yah, natal. Lelaki itu hampir melupakan acara itu kalau saja ia tak melihat syal merah putih konyol di pundak gadis itu, Eh? Natal sudah seminggu yang lalu! Ketika matanya memicing, gadis itu tengah mencoba melepaskan diri dari tiga lelaki besar yang tampaknya sedang menganggunya.

Lelaki itu tergerak- yah walaupun dari hati dengan menyemangati- tapi ketika gadis itu mulai menangis, lelaki yang tiba-tiba melupakan dinginnya musim salju langsung datang dan mengarahkan pistol- yang disimpannya dalam jaket- hingga membuat tiga lelaki besar-sebesar dirinya juga tapi lebih tinggi sedikit- lari kocar-kacir hingga membuatnya tertawa. Lihatlah, lelaki itu menekan pelatuknya dan keluar tongkat kecil yang ada benderanya ' _merry xmas'._

Gadis itu merunduk lalu meminta maaf dan berterimakasih, sedangkan lelaki itu juga baru sadar diluar lebih dingin hanya melambaikan tangan sambil menuju mobilnya lagi. Sungguh bodoh! Meninggalkan wanita kecil layaknya permen kapas-kalau sudah masuk mulut- sendirian ditengah hujan salju dengan hari yang agak suram karena matahari benar-benar hampir tak terlihat.

Ini siang atau malam?

Lelaki itu mendecih, ketika ia membuka mobilnya ia mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya, "Sir, kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk menghangatkan dirimu, direbus bersama teh, ini dari asia"

Serumpun jahe yang dibungkus dengan plastic kedap udara baru, Lelaki itu tertawa lalu memandang gadis itu balik, "Kau yakin? Terimakasih" jawabnya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Lelaki yang masih memegang benda itu dengan heran, "Sepertinya ini berguna, akan kucoba besok" katanya sambil memasuki mobil dan meletakkan benda itu dikursi sebelahnya, kemudian melesat pergi.

…

* * *

…

Panti asuhan yang letaknya agak jauh dari kota, oh katakanlah ini desa semi-kota yang sudah modern dibandingkan desa yang sesungguhnya. Jujur saja ini adalah sudut Eropa yang agak kumuh, ia sudah tinggal di Eropa cukup lama jadi Lelaki berambut berantakan ini sudah hapal betul bagaimana sudut –busuk- sebuah kota yang besar.

Hanya saja, mungkin gadisnya ini masih sangat polos dan menyebutkan kalau desa ini sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Rumah panti itu agak besar- walaupun terbuat dari beton tetapi menyatu dengan biara- jadi terlihat sekali kalau Ibu panti sangat taat beribadah, atau mungkin malah lebih. Lelaki itu memutar mobilnya hingga mendapatkan posisi yang pas, memasang beberapa pengaman karena banyak sekali tindak criminal dijam-jam segini.

"Bawa barang-barang berhargamu didalam tas."

"Huh? Kenapa,Tuan?"

"Berbahaya, jangan panggil aku tuan! Berapakali aku bilang begitu?"

"Maaf deh, Suamiku tersayang…"

Lelaki itu menjewer pipi gembil sang gadis geregetan, lalu mengikuti langkah mungil sang gadis yang memasuki bangunan itu.

…

* * *

…..

Ruangan putih sang _President Director_ langsung menyuguhkan dirinya kepada sang gadis yang berdiri dengan map biru dan tas di bahu, ia sedikit gugup ketika melihat lelaki yang pernah diberikannya sesuatu yang –err, seperti sebuah jahe yang dibungkus plastic kedap udara baru yag seharusnya diminum olehnya juga- yah, yang seperti itu.

"Oh, kau mau melamar kerja?" kata Lelaki itu sambil menatap gadis itu dengan intens, sedangkan gadis itu menunduk sambil menggangguk, Lelaki itu paham, gadis ini mungkin berasal dari keluarga yang ketat dengan peraturan hingga tidak pernah bertatap muka dengan laki-laki- asumsinya yang berpengalaman dari lingkungan ketat. "tulis saja dikertas selembar, apa alasanmu berkerja disini, tingkat pendidikan, dan juga hobimu…" kata lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas putih dan bolpoint hitam bertuliskan 'uchiha'. Gadis itu menyerahkan cvnya dahulu lalu menulis.

Jujur saja dia sudah tahu siapa gadis ini, cukup menarik perhatiannya.

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, umur 20-tahun, hobinya berkebun, tamatan S2 Lingkungan hidup dan punya mengetahuan luas soal banyak hal. Ah ayolah, dia punya tim yang selalu berurusan dengn _'deep web'_ dan FBI, gadis ini cukup berbakat dibidang sekertaris, ketimbang apa yang dia lamar, bidang akutansi.

"Aku akan menawarkan tiga bidang, Akutansi, Sekertaris, dan _Programmer_ , kau mau yang mana?"

"Saya kira, saya memilih Akutansi…"

"Baiklah, bidang sekertaris jauh lebih baik,"

Hinata- gadis itu melotot kaget, "Er, saya bilang akutansi…"

"Oke, oke, besok datang jam 05 pagi, bilang kalau kau ada janji denganku" Lelaki itu langsung pergi tanpa berkata apapun, sedangkan Hinata lemas, lalu pamit dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Madara terdiam sebentar, kenapa dia juga ngotot untuk memasukkan gadis itu ke bagian sekertaris? Sekertaris siapa? Madara memutar bola matanya, dia sendiri sudah punya sekertaris, mau yang professional atau amatir, jadi Hinata mau ditaruh dimana? Madara duduk lalu menelpon asistennya, _"Halo? Oh, you're fired now_ , besok tidak datang juga boleh, uang pesangon aku kirim dua menit lagi, terimakasih" lalu menutup teleponnya.

Jadi baginya untuk selangkah lebih dekat jadi sedikit lebih mudah.

…..

* * *

…

Hinata memasuki biara dengan wajah penuh senyuman lalu dikerumuni anak kecil, well Madara sedikit cemburu melihat mereka dengan mudah mencium dan memeluk miliknya. " _Dafuq_ , aku bahkan berjadwal untuk melakukannya" desis Madara sambil menyender didinding. Ia harus mengawasi wanita itu agar tidak terlalu hyperaktif dan membahayakan dirinya maupun kandungannya.

Madara tidak masuk, ia menyender dengan menyilangkan tangan. Ia bisa mendengar Ibu pengasuh-mantan ibu pengasuh istrinya- berucap terimakasih, lalu mendoakan istrinya dan ia juga. Madara tersenyum ketika istrinya keluar, wajahnya jadi berseri dengan penuh kebahagiaan,

Dia mengamalkan berbagi itu indah.

Lelaki ini bersyukur bisa menikah dengan malaikat, setidaknya bisa menuntunnya kalau salah arah dan memperbaiki sikap _Do-sadist_ nya. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan?" tawar Madara yang disusul anggukan.

"Aku mau melon, boleh?"

" _All for you, darling_. Ayo kita pulang…" Madara menjewer pipi istrinya, lalu membukakan pintu mobil.

…..

* * *

…..

Hinata berkerja dengan shift jum'at sampai minggu, jam tujuh malam sampai jam duabelas malam. Singkat, lagipula dia cuma magang, jadi belum sepenuhnya berkerja di perusahaan ini.

Sejak itu Sasuke- anak kakak kedua Madara, magang untuk persiapan menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan ayahnya. Madara menempatkan mereka berbeda, entah bagaimana mereka berteman, toh dia tidak perduli juga.

"Aku dengar kau memecat sekertaris demi gadis itu ya, Paman?"

"…"

"Aku benar-kah, Paman?"

Madara tidak menanggapi,baginya memeriksa bertumpuk laporan lebih penting ketimbang menanggapi anak manja yang setiap 30 menit 'ngopi' didepannya ini. Sasuke sedikit memiringkan wajah lalu duduk disofa yang tersedia dekat jendela, ia melihat kearah jendela sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Paman harus tau umur, bukankah begitu?" kata Sasuke tanpa melihat kearah Madara yang tidak juga menanggapi sindiran pedas itu, Madara memeriksa laporan keuangan dengan teliti, kalau sudah begitu biar bom meledak-pun ia tak akan peduli. Sasuke menatap pamannya dari jauh dengan jengkel, benar-benar iron heart, manusia bertangan dan hati besi khas Uchiha.

Baru setelah kopinya sudah tersisa dipojok dalam, Madara menanggapi sambil melepas kacamatanya dengan gaya slow. "Apa hobi barumu ; menggangu Pamanmu berkerja, tiap 30 menit ngopi, dan menggosip…?" kata Madara dengan memangku dagu. "Kau cocok melakukannya, jadi MC di acara _gossip_ pagi ketimbang pegawai perusahaan yang tidak punya libur tiap sabtu-minggu-kan?"

Sasuke bungkam, seperti biasa ia kalah adu _argument_ , 'Seorang Uchiha gitu lho' begitu melekat di profil pamannya ini, dia mengeratkan gigi. "Aku mengenalnya, dia baik dan sopan aku tunggu undangannya" Sasuke melihat isi kopinya yang kosong langsung pergi dan menghilang di pintu, Madara tahu maksudnya, apa itu? Sasuke cemburu?

Madara mengangkat telepon, "Halo, panggilkan saya Nona Hinata, dalam dua menit saya tunggu, terimakasih" Madara menutup telepon lalu berdiri, ia beranjak menuju jendela, menatap ujung cakrawala yang berwarna biru tanpa abu-abu awan gelap.

3 menit berlalu.

Brak!

Madara refleks menoleh, ia terkejut melihat Hinata yang jatuh kedepan dengan hamburan berkas-berkas. Karena impuls refleks menjalar lewat sumsum tulang belakang dan tidak menganalisis apa yang harus dilakukan, lelaki itu hanya berdiri tanpa niat membantu, Hinata sendiri segera berdiri dan mengambil berkas-berkas itu. "Ma-maaf, tadi saya dipanggil saat mengfotokopi berkas-berkas, Sir"

"Setidaknya kau bisa meletakkannya dahulu."

"Maaf, tadi saya di lantai 89 jadi saya, lupa…"

"Kau bisa menggunakan lift."

"Maaf, tadi liftnya penuh, saya menggunakan tangga, baru di lantai 90 saya menggunakan lift"

Madara meringis prihatin, "Oke,oke, letakkan di meja, aku ingin bicara"

…..

* * *

…..

Supermarket masih buka, Madara menghentikan mobilnya pelan di parkiran lalu keluar. Hinata mendorong pintu mobil hendak keluar, lelaki itu sadar lalu cepat-cepat membukakan pintu.

"Kau sadar sedang hamil?" keluh Madara dengan sifat 'mandiri' istrinya, kalau begini-pun rasanya Hinata bisa jadi _heroin_ sendiri tanpa ada lelaki yang punya ' _high spec'_ dengan visi dan misi menjaga-melindunginya. Hinata itu ' _like hero,I can be and do anything_ ,' dan sejuta kata-kata hebat yang mendeskrpsikian kalau dia bisa melalui apapun.

"Aku sadar kok" katanya sambil mencoba melangkahkan kaki, "Ini baru bulan ke 5, jadi agak kecil-kan?" lanjutnya setelah bebas dan berdiri disamping suaminya. Madara mengerutkan alis, perut sebuncit itu pasti berat, apalagi kalau Hinata tidak dipaksa dibantu oleh para maidnya, pekerjaan rumah di rumah besar bukan hal sepele, "Lain-kali kau harus perhatikan perutmu," kata Madara sambil menarik tangan Istrinya.

Memasuki supermarket, ah sial kenapa masih saja penuh. Madara mengendurkan dasinya lalu menggandeng Hinata, wanita itu bisa saja menghilang. Minggu lalu ketika pulang dari kantor saja Madara kehilangan Hinata, bingung mencari manusia tembem itu, Hinata asik mementengi anak bayi tetangganya yang dititipkan karena ibunya ingin ke toilet. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan penuh kebahagiaan –karena menggendong bayi- Madara hampir menjitaknya.

Satu jam mereka berkeliling _, wtf_! Hinata telah menghilang lagi!

Madara menarik nafas jengkel lalu berputar melewati beberapa rak makanan ringan,lalu berputar lagi ke bagian pakaian bayi- .Kenapa ia memilih tempat itu? Well, dipikirannya tempat itulah yang paling memungkinkan, Hinata adalah manusia tembem yang mencintai apapun tentang bayi. Namun nihil,manusia tembem itu tidak ada disana, oh tuhan kemanakah manusia tembem itu?

Madara melepas dasinya, lalu menjejalkan kekantong celananya, baru saja hendak berputar ke ruang kantor dibagian depan sluet manusia tembem itu nampak jelas di bagian alat tulis. Madara segera mempercepat langkahnya, ia melihat istrinya itu berjongkok sambil berbicara tak jelas.

"Hinata!" Madara sekarang benar-benar jengkel dengan sifat wanitanya satu ini, benar-benar kacau sekali aturan neuronnya, apa jalurnya benar-benar ruwet sehingga samasekali taka da celah untuk diperdiksi?

Hinata menoleh, seketika Madara tertegun.

Seorang nenek kecil yang belanjaannya terjatuh, Hinata hanya membantu mengambilkan belanjaannya tapi Madara sudah membentaknya tadi. Hinata memandang Madara dalam diam. Lalu menoleh dan kembali mengambil belanjaan Nenek itu, "Hati-hati ya,Nek…"

"Terimakasih, Nona…"Nenek itu berucap terimakasih lalu pergi.

Madara mendekati Hinata lalu merangkul pinggang mungilnya, "Sifat rendah hatimu itu terlalu tinggi, berjongkok bisa menjepit bayi" Madara menoleh keraha istrinya, tampaknya wanita itu tak ingin menoleh kearahnya sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"

"Huh?"

"Untuk 9-bulan, pokoknya sampai aku melahirkan. Tidak ada jatah,oke?"

"…."

Hinata tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Madara yang terdiam, "H-Hei!"

Dan mereka terus mendebatkan tentang 'terjepit' hingga sampai kerumah.

…

* * *

…

End…

Wachi Note: Haha, ini cerita spontan ketika mendengar lagunya Maejor x JB judulnya lolly,

…

* * *

Special tambahan :

Hinata meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu didepan meja kerja Madara lalu menarik kursi ketika Madara mempersilahkannya, wajah Madara itu teduh, kalau mengingat bagaimana cara dia berbicara serasa mendengar kutukan Zeus, Jadi Hinata mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau ada surat pemecatan yang disodorkan Boss-nya satu ini.

"Bicara? Apa, _Sir_?" Mulai Hinata agak berani, pearlnya berkilat lalu menunduk, karena dalam sejarahnya memandang sorang laki-laki itu sangat terlarang. Bahkan saat memandang teman-teman kuliahannya Hinata memangdang sebatas mulut saja.

"Hinata…" suara Zeus itu mulai, terlalu berwibawa "Besok aku ingin menikahimu, apa kau siap?"

"Oh, begitu… HAH?"

Hinata refleks melihat kearah Madara, mendongakkan kepalanya setinggi mungkin dengan mulut terbuka karena kaget setengah mati.

"Aku akan datang kerumah Hiashi-dono besok, persiapkan dirimu"

"HAH?"

* * *

_Di kediaman Hyuuga_

* * *

"Kau pandang apa anakku, Madara-dono?"

Hiashi duduk dengan hakama sederhana, ia duduk bersila dengan badan tegap dan suara tegas menyatakan ketersinggungngannya atas pernyataan Madara yang tiba-tiba datang dengan hakama dan adiknya yang sedang sibuk dengan istri Hiashi sendiri.

"…." Madara terdiam sebentar. Sedangkan Hiashi menarik nafasnya lelah, anak gadis yang dilindunginya, baru 20 tahun jalan sebulan 6 menit, manis kenyal-kenyal ingin direbut oleh lelaki yang menjadi mitra kerjanya dengan selisih umur 10 dari Hinata sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau kesini karena aku pasti tidak dapat menolaknya, tapi…" Hiashi terkejut ketika lelaki yang dikenal harga dirinya setinggi Fujiyama-san itu menundukkan kepalanya tepat mengenai lantai.

"Maaf aku menyela, tapi aku butuh penerus, dan aku ingin anak anda, apa anda ingin menolong saya?"

Hiashi 'nyengir kuda' ia bersiap mengeluarkan _iphone_ nya untuk mengabadikan kejadian langka ini, tapi melihat keseriusannya ia tak jadi membully Madara. Hiashi membatin lama, 'Seorang Uchiha, menunduk seperti itu, hm... kupertimbangkan, sepertinya aku mengijinkannya…' Hashi angsung mendehem.

"Angkat kepalamu!"

"Terimakasih…"

"…yang menjalaninya adalah Hinata sendiri, aku akan menanyakanya" Hiashi hendak beranjak, baru mengangkat pantatnya, ia langsung berujar lagi. "KAU TUNGGU DISINI!"

Madara terkejut, jadi ini rasanya mendapat mertua yang _overprotective_ , atau istilahnya " _Daughtercomplex_ " padahal Madara sangat penasaran apa reaksi Hinata sekarang.

….

Habis.

…

* * *

….

* * *

….

Thanks for Reading.

Wachi-wa.


End file.
